Devious Tentacles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Adora introduces Rachel to Octo. :) Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great Disney story by guestsurprise, who owns Adora, Octo/Octavius, and Aaron. Ursula (from "The Little Mermaid") belongs to Disney. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. :)**

* * *

 **Devious Tentacles**

Adora took her friend Rachel to the sea to meet Octo. Even though she didn't want to tell many people about her friend, she trusted Rachel.

"He is really cool! He can even change colors, his normal skin color is a light purple but when he is really happy or in love he turns a dark turquoise!" Adora exclaimed. Rachel laughed, clearly amused by her friend's crush. But it was getting dark and she knew that it was not safe for them to be out that late.

"I can't wait to meet him, Adora," Rachel smiled. But there was a problem, when they got to the area on the beach, there were so many people that it was crazy. They were having a party and they were throwing trash and things in the water.

"No! Stop! You can't do that!" Adora exclaimed as she ran to stop them.

"Silly, child. Get out of the way!" The man yelled as he threw his beer bottle far out in the sea. Adora was getting even more angry, but turned fearful when the clouds and sky looked even darker and it started to rain. All of the people stopped partying and saw the weather suddenly change. Then far in the distance two monsters stood to their full height. It was Octo and Ursula and they both looked terrifying.

"STUPID HUMANS! SO YOU WANT TO DUMP YOUR TRASH INTO MY SEA! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!" Ursula bellowed and she slapped the waves with her tentacles and started smashing boats and everything in sight.

"GET OUT!" Octo roared behind her. Even though he was not evil, he didn't want their home destroyed by pollution. He scanned the crowd and saw Adora holding Rachel's hand trying to lead her to safety.

"Adora? What is she doing here?" He thought out loud.

"NOW YOU ALL WILL PAY THE PRICE! I WILL TAKE SOME OF YOU AS SLAVES! YOU WILL SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY SEA!" Ursula screamed and then she recognized Adora. She swam over quickly and grabbed Adora and Rachel.

"URSULA, NO! LET THEM GO!" Octo snarled, but she pulled them out of his reach.

"COME ANY CLOSER AND I WILL SNAP THEM IN TWO! THEY ARE MY SLAVES NOW!" She snarled back and dove into the sea with both girls screaming their heads off.

"Oh no…," Octo moaned and he dove in the sea after them. Ursula laughed at how the girls were struggling to breathe. She laughed so much her grip loosened and Octo quickly swam up to them. He put his lips on Adora's mouth first.

"Adora, calm down…this may hurt a bit, but I need you to trust me so that you can breathe…," he told her telepathically. He then blew hard in her mouth and she had gills to form on the sides of her neck. She squirmed in pain, but he just held her to comfort her. He then saw Rachel and quickly swam over to her too. Her eyes were wide and she tried to swim away from him, but he caught her.

"Don't be afraid. Let me help you! This will help you to breathe…trust me." He told her telepathically as he smashed his lips on hers and breathed in her throat. She too sprouted gills on the sides of her neck. Once both girls were breathing, Octo took them away from Ursula and to his underwater cave. They were both in shock.

"Stay here! I will talk to Ursula. You both should be safe here!" Octo whispered as he then dove back into the ocean. Both girls stood in silence and after an hour or so Octo returned with some fresh fish.

"Here have some! They're fresh." He smiled as he then snapped one in two with one bite of his fangs. Octo was definitely handsome, but terrifying. He laid an arm on a nearby rock and kept snapping at the fish until he noticed both girls were looking at him with a scared expression.

"Don't be afraid…please enjoy." He smiled, but then he noticed they had difficulty eating this food raw. "My apologies. Let me help." His eyes then turned red and fire appeared in his hands. He held the fish in his hands and the fire roasted them to perfection.

"Now will you eat?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Now we can." Rachel smiled. "Thank you for saving us. We would be slaves if it weren't for you."

"And who is your charming friend, Adora?" Octo cooed as he gently rubbed a tentacle under her chin.

"This is Rachel. And she's right. You always come on time." Adora smiled. Suddenly, they heard screaming and wailing on the surface and a loud man's voice.

"Come out you sea monster! We know you've kidnapped our girls! Return them!" The mayor's voice boomed. Octo snarled at the remark and once the girls were done eating he took them back up to the surface. The men immediately started throwing harpoons and spears at him.

"Adora! Rachel move!" Octo yelled as the harpoon almost hit them, but it hit Octo in his side. He roared in pain and his eyes glowed red!

"You two get to safety!" He whispered dangerously as he rose to a monstrous height and started smashing the boats with his tentacles.

"Don't shoot at him! He saved us!" Adora screamed.

"Leave him alone!" Rachel yelled. But the men kept shooting Octo. They then saw one of them pierce him in the chest.

"Yes! We got the sea monster! We've killed him!" The mayor laughed happily as he and his men went back towards the shore to safety. Adora and Rachel screamed in horror as they saw Octo hold his chest in pain and slowly sink under the waves. They grabbed a nearby boat and paddled out to sea to find him. They could see nothing. Only deep dark blackish blood in the water.

"OCTO! OCTO, NO!" Adora panicked as she searched all over the water and couldn't see him. She immediately burst into tears and Rachel tried to comfort her friend.

Meanwhile, a young boy named Aaron was trying to gather seashells when he heard a moan. He looked and around the rocks he saw a human with dark black hair and tan skin. He was bleeding badly. The little boy ran over to him and tried to wake him up.

"Mister! Mister! Are you alright?" The little boy asked. The being opened his eyes, but immediately tried to pull away.

"Get out of here! It's dangerous for you to be around me. Please go!" The man commanded as he tried to gently push the boy away.

"But I just want to help!" Aaron pressed, but the man gave him a stern look and the boy sadly walked away. But he was going in the wrong direction and he started to stumble.

"NO! Not that way! Look out!" The man screamed, but it was too late. The boy tumbled down the rocks and into the waves.

"Help! I can't swim! Help!" the boy cried, but his mouth soon filled with water and he slipped under the waves. Suddenly, he felt something strong under him and he saw that it was strong and powerful arms that pulled him to the surface. He turned around and saw that the man now was a large sea monster with purplish skin and black tentacles. He pulled the boy on the nearby shore. Aaron started to panic.

"Shhh…calm down, Aaron. I'm not going to harm you. Sit still." Octo ordered as he scanned the child for injuries and held him with his tentacles.

"P-Please I just…," the boy cried as he was still afraid from almost drowning.

"Shhh…easy. Take it easy, don't cry young one…I don't bite…," Octo smirked as he held the boy to his chest. The boy looked and saw Octo's own wounds healing quickly.

"Y-You're all better? How?"

"I heal quickly. Now, let's get you back to shore."

"B-But what are you? How can you change from a man to a sea monster?"

"Monster! I'm not a monster! Oh, you're in for it, young one!" Octo smiled deviously as his fangs shone in the sun. He raised his tentacles and started tickling the young boy to cheer him up. After a few minutes, he carried the tired boy to shore. Octo then let out a songlike call that alerted the boy's mother. She ran over and found Aaron resting peacefully in the sand.

"My baby. He must have been really tired from all that playing. But I wonder where he got this mark from. Interesting…," the mother wondered as she saw a tentacle pucker mark that Octo left on the boy when he was playfully messing with him.

"Haha. Humans…what interesting beings." Just then Octo heard Adora's sobs in the distance. He turned and quickly swam towards their boat. He then let his tentacles gently climb in the boat but Rachel didn't know it was him. He then felt something smack his tentacles.

"OW! Did you just hit me with a paddle?!" Octo yelped as he stuck his head out of the water.

Both Rachel and Adora stopped crying and then started laughing as they greeted him with love.

"I thought you were going to die! I'm so happy you're alive!" Adora smiled.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Rachel huffed.

"My dear Rachel…let me make it up to you." Octo smiled deviously as he then grabbed Rachel gently by her waist and pulled her into the water. Rachel quickly surfaced.

"Octo! I'm soaked!" She turned and looked trying to give him an angry glare.

"That is what happens when you fall into the water, Rachel…," he smirked and winked at her as he started swimming around her. She suddenly felt something snaking up her stomach under the water!

"OCTO! NO TICKLING NOHOHOHOHOH HAAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOOHO! You can't do this!" He then pulled her close to him where his hot breath tickled her ear and his fangs gently nipped the top of her ear. Adora laughed at the funny sight and just watched as Rachel tangled with Octo.

"Rachel…I rule the seas, and as far as I'm concerned, I can do whatever I want. This night is just beginning." He teased as he then gently bit her again.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Yes, Octavius can be a handful. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: This is a cute story! :) Also, I was curious, Rosto's Girl has an OC named Katrina and she'd like her OC to fall in love with one of the aliens at the Mansion. I was thinking perhaps Celesto and I have a bit of the plot in my head. What do you think? Would Celesto and Katrina make a good match? :) Please let me know. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
